The purpose of this study is to test a multiphasic culturally relevant educational intervention designed to reduce cancer fatalism, increase knowledge of colorectal cancer, and increase participation in fecal occult blood testing among rural African American elders. The four- phase intervention will be delivered over a 9-month period and includes a video titled Telling the story ... To live is God's will (Month 1), an educational calender (Month 2), a poster (Month 6), and a brochure (Month 9). A repeated-measures, experimental design will be used. Senior citizen centers in a Southern state will be randomly selected and assigned to either the Cultural and Self Empowerment Group (receives full intervention), the Modified Cultural Group (receives video only), or the Traditional Group (views the American Cancer Society video on colorectal cancer). Data will be collected at baseline (Powe Fatalism Inventory, Knowledge of Colorectal Cancer Questionnaire, Health Services Survey, Demographic Data Questionnaire) and at Months 6 and 12. Participants will be offered free fecal occult blood testing at baseline and Month 12. Repeated-measures MANOVA (Group X Time) will be used to test for the effectiveness of intervention, to evaluate patterns of change in cancer fatalism and knowledge of colorectal cancer, and to evaluate the duration of the change. Logistic regression will be used to determine the predictors of participation in fecal occult blood testing.